Como ukear a tu hombre en 10 días
by Lady is a tramp
Summary: Lovino Vargas está cansado de morder la almohada, pero el milagroso libro de Bernie Carbajal le ayudará a ser todo un macho semental activo que se respeta. "Un libro que le enseñará en diez sencillos pasos -uno por dia- a convertirse en el soplanucas, activo o el de arriba, ideal". No perdería nada con intentarlo, ¿verdad? (Spamano)
1. Intro

What's up all the peopleeeeeeeeeeee!(:

Si, se lo que dirán: "Que estás morra! Aún no terminas tu otro long fic y ya andas con otro proyecto D:" Si, pero es que el bichito de la inspiración me mordió, pico o yo que sé, y el punto es que me inspire después de ver la pelicula "Como perder a un hombre en 10 días". No tiene nada que ver pero de cierto modo no pude evitar inspirarme. Me disculpo de antemano por no actualizar aún a mi bebé "Operación: Novio Ideal" tan rapido, saben la historia :'D

En fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin antes de iniciar:

Aclaraciones: _Este fic se desarrolla en nuestro hetalianisimo Hetalia._

Advertencias: _Nada realmente, ya saben de la boquita sucia de Romanito(?)_

Disclaimer_: Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz-sama, si no el Spamano seria ley! :D_

**Sin más que decir: AL FIC!**

"Como ukear a tu hombre en 10 días"

(Spamano)

El representante de Italia del Sur, Lovino Vargas se encontraba en una librería local de sus lares. Exactamente en el pasillo de libros relacionados a la psicología humana, más específico, en relaciones de pareja.

No es que tuviera problemas en su relación amorosa. Bueno, quizás no tenía tantas quejas sobre el español con el que mantiene un noviazgo desde hace tres años, pero habia algo que simplemente le molestaba: el sexo.

No es que fuera malo, al contrario Antonio era excelente al hacer el amor -por más vergonzoso que se oyera eso- ni que no lo disfrutara. Su molestoso problema era que siempre, y repito SIEMPRE, él quedaba abajo.

Era el pasivo, y era cosa de cada encuentro sexual, el italiano estaba harto de solo recibir. Él quiere darle duro contra el muro al hermoso trasero de España.

Por eso estaba allí, tratando de buscar un libro que le aconsejara como manejar el asunto, ¡estaba desesperado, joder!, su busqueda seguia sin éxito, y ni modo que preguntarle al dependiente del establecimiento por material de ese contenido, eso no era racional.

-¡Dios, con un carajo, iluminame!

Entonces como si su plegaria hubiera sido escuchada uno de los que ordenaban los nuevos tomos puso un exhibidor con el "estreno" de la tienda literaria.

Lovino tomó uno de los ejemplares y leyó con atención la portada y su tapa.

"¿Cansado de estar siempre abajo? ¿De qué todos te vean como la chica en la relación? Lo sé, es agotador, yo como hombre lo sé. Mi nombre de pluma es Bernie Carbajal, y no soy psicólogo, mucho menos sexologo. Pero soy un hombre como tú que lees esta contraportada. Dejame ser tu guía y ayudarte a demostrarles a todos que en una relación homosexual masculina no hay un macho, sino dos."

Del afamado autor de obras literarias de problemas de pareja como _"Duro contra el muro" _y _"Lógica yaoistica"_. Llega a usted el siguiente tomo titulado "Como ukear a tu hombre en 10 días", un libro que le enseñará en diez sencillos pasos -uno por dia- a convertirse en el soplanucas, activo o el de arriba, ideal.

-Grazie, Dios. Nunca me fallas, bastardo.

Y así con la actitud renovada -ignorando las risas de la cajera y del guardia que revisó su compra- salió del lugar con su compra en bolsa. Tomó un taxi y lo guió con destino a su casa ya que la emoción por leer ese libro lo carcomia por dentro y sus pensamientos solo giraban ante una cosa.

"Ya verás, bastardo. Hoy es el último día que Lovino Vargas, morderá la almohada."

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Su opinion es realmente muuuuuuuuy importante so… ¿Merece un review, este nuevo proyecto? Chocolates, naciones sin camisa, balones de americano, naciones sin camisa, tomatazos, críticas constructivas… ¿O quizás mentadas de mother? :3

Ustedes dirán!

Por cierto el chico que escribió el libro es: Bernardo Carbajal. ¿Quién fregados es? Mi nyo, el sera quien nos ilustre con su sabiduria seme, realmente me autopuse aqui en el fic porque al principio todos mis amigos decian que si fuera un hombre gay seria uke x'D Les demostre mediante rol lemon hardoso, que no es el caso(?) –Saludos a mis victimas c:- Hahahahaha ignorenme estoy divagando. Son las 2:26 AM acá en mis lares.

Aquí es donde canto una canción bien random….

"Timido, ti-ti-midooo! Timido… Ti-timidooo! (8)" "Timido" de las Flans, un grupo ochentero que le gusta a mi señora madre c:

Sin más que decir me despido!

Ay los vidrios, people! (:


	2. Capitulo 1: Paso 1

What's up all the peopleeeeeeeeeeee!(:

Holis crayolis! Pues he aqui el primer capitulo de este fic que probablemente sera de 10 capitulos ya que serán 10 pasos y asi~

Amé los reviews! Neta me hacen muy feliz :'D, y sobre el otro long fic que tengo en mis aposentos –cuenta plz(?)- actualizaré mañana o jueves, de alli no pasa cariños mios c:

Bueno, antes de comenzar lo de siempre:

Aclaraciones: _Este fic se desarrolla en nuestro hetalianisimo Hetalia._

Advertencias: _Nada realmente, ya saben de la boquita sucia de Romanito(?)_

Disclaimer_: Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz-sama, si no el Spamano seria ley! :D_

**Sin más que decir: AL FIC!**

"Como ukear a tu hombre en 10 días"

_Capitulo 1: Tipos de ukes_

Lovino no sabia si simplemente era demasiada exacta la información que contenia aquel libro o si de plano lo escrito estaba basado en su problema.

En esos momentos se encontraba en la cocina tomando una taza de café que el español le habia dejado hecha junto con algo de paella recalentada.

España habia dicho que volveria pronto porque debia ir a atender asuntos con sus jefes, o al menos eso decia en la nota junto a la comida preparada que en esos momentos engullía a la vez que leía la obra literaria o como el italiano la habia llamado "La puta solución que me ayudará a joderme al bastardo por fin".

El punto es que estaba en estado de shock gracias a los parrafos anteriores, ¿pues de que hablaba la introducción?

Fácil y resumido, el escritor de aquel "manual" le habia dicho: _No eres activo porque simplemente no tienes la iniciativa._

Y no era mentira pues después de analizar la que el libro le decia.

Tragó saliva al ver en la página que iba que los pasos a seguir comenzaban, este era el momento de empezar a aplicarlos y así lograr su objetivo.

-Sino la hago, me hare señorita, joder –retomó su lectura poniendose atragantandose con el café.

_Primer paso: "Identificar que tipo de pasivo eres"_

_Como antes mencioné a ti querido lector –_a Romano empezaba a hartarle que el autor usara clases de palabras de este tipo para referirse a él, era empalagoso y molesto, como su español- _existen diferentes formas de clasificar a un chico que lleva comunmente el rol de pasivo en la relación sexual, por más que odie las etiquetas y los estereotipos, pero uno no puede evitarlo. _

_Por tanto, el primer paso para saber como "ukear" a tu hombre es saber que clase de pasivo eres. Si, lo sé te estarás preguntando ¿Esto en qué influye? _–maldito libro sabiondo- _¡Es simple! Dependiendo de las cualidades que posees puedes obtener ventajas y desventajas, que aprovechandolas al máximo te ayudaran a lograr el objetivo. Sin más que opinar, empecemos a catalogar tipos de pasivos._

_De todas formas si no encuentras o no defines cual serias –que probablemente pasará- toma el test del final, resolverá tu duda. _

-Tipos de pasivos… ¡¿Qué clase de imbecil escribió esto!? –"un imbecil que te va a ayudar_"_ pensó. Sin más que hacer prosiguió su lectura.

_En resumen existent tres tipos, pero obviamente a veces se desglosan en partes cada tipo. Pero para hacerlo más fácil solo he anotado los tres principals, pues es logico que te identifiques con uno._

_***Fiera**__: Dicese del pasivo pendenciero y dificil de conquistar. Las fieras suelen ser inteligentes aunque no tanto en cuanto a las emociones. Gritan mucho, tienen mal genio y suelen golpear para demostrarlo. No soportan más de cuatro cosas, odian verse débiles, son vergonzosos ante todo lo relacionado al sexo proincipalmente. Sin embargo, son románticos, fieles y cuando encuentran su pareja le entregan su corazón completamente. _-"CURSI" pensó nuestro problemático italiano- _Las fieras tienden a tragarse sus problemas, hecho que resulta en explosiones de enfados y es causa de mal humor incomprensible para su pareja. _

_***Inconsciente: **__Referente al pasivo sensual y coqueto pero involuntariamente, de ahí su nombre, de sonrisa fácil, suele ser cariñoso, incluso con desconocidos. Juguetón, confianzudo y relajado. Carismático, bobo y tierno. Suele ser en cierto grado muy inmaduro y a veces es complicado tratar con él cuando se molesta, cosa casi imposible ya que ve del lado positivo las cosas. Arranca suspiros sin darse cuenta. De igual manera es dado a los roces y tacto sin segundas intenciones._

_***Diva: **__Es el pasivo que sabe lo que tiene y lo aprovecha. Suele tener una apariencia más delicada y dulce, es engañoso. Le gusta jugar con la mente de quienes se le aproximen y de nuevo,en ocasiones con sus cuerpos. Aunque también como todo ser humano tiene su corazón, es extremadamente sensible, muy emotivo y frágil. Se enamora apasionadamente (aunque eso no lo detiene a seguir jugando) y dependiendo de las circunstancias exhibe caracteristicas de baja autoestima. _

Como todo tsundere que se da a respetar es obvio que después de haber leído este capitulo dijera algo así:

-No he podido identificarme con alguno… -resopló molesto- tender que hacer el maldito test.

_Ya sabia yo que pasarías a este paso, como toda persona te niegas a aceptar lo que eres. _

-Maldito bastardo… -hasta el sureño sabia que tenia razón el texto.

_Bueno, no compliquemos las cosas y responde las siguientes tres preguntas. Así es, con tres es más que suficiente. Y nada de rezongar al ver tu resultado, por favor no hagas más dificil el asunto. Responde sinceramente._

Antes de ponerse a resolver las estupidas preguntas dió un bocado al arroz de la paella y continuó.

_Alguien se acerca a tu pareja, tú los ves, esta persona lo abraza, besa su mejilla, y ambos sonrien. ¿Que es lo primero que cruza por tu mente?_

_a) 500 formas de como matar a el/la bastardo/a lenta y dolorosamente. _

_b) Quizás solo es su amigo/a. Después de todo él me ama a mi, ¿no? _

_c) ¿¡Como puede estar con él/ella!? ¿¡Y todo lo que compartimos!? _

Se rió de las respuestas, pero imaginó el momento, que de hecho casi siempre ocurría cuando salía con España a pasear y se encontraba a alguien conocido. Lo ponía furioso ver que una chica –o en el pero de los csos un chico- le abrazara, y más cuando estaba con él. Joder, si que la cabreaba, tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para acostumbrarse a la idea de que su… novio –aún no puede decir esa palabra- fuera popular y animoso con todos. Seleccionó la opción "A" sonrojado.

_¿Como es tu forma de hablar con otra persona? No hablando de acento o idioma claro._

_a) Me cuesta aceptarlo pero comúnmente me expreso con "algunas" groserias._

_b) Trato de ser muy amable con la gente, es algo involuntario._

_c) Me gusta hacer muchos cumplidos, existen personas muy atractiva._

Suspiró y anotó mentalmente de nueva cuenta la letra "A". Nadie se iba a enterar de sus repuestas de todas formas.

_Última. ¿Por qué quieres ser el activo en la relación?_

_a) Porque estoy jodidamente harto de estar abajo. ¡Siempre es lo mismo! Y quiero cambiarlo._

_b) Siento que soy demasiado sumiso, me da pena pero es la verdad, me gustaria cambiar aunque sea un poco._

_c) Obviamente porque merezco ser el activo, se pueden hacer más cosas siendo el de arriba._

Nuevamente marcó la letra inicial del alfabeto. Ya que lo leía en las respuestas, su razón se oía muy tonta, pero no por eso iba a abandoner su objetivo. Se puso a leer la respuesta y analizar que tan cierta era.

_¡Ya decía yo porque no aceptabas lo que eras! Debo informarte mediante este resultado que eres un pasivo __**fiera**__. Antes de que planees atentar contra mi persona que no conoces dejame explicarte que pertenecer a esta clase asi como tiene sus desventajas también tiene sus ventajas._

-Si las tiene dimelas, bastardo, que no te creo…- continuó su lectura-

_Ventajas de ser pasivo tipo __**fiera**__y que te ayudarán a lograr "ukear":_

_*Tu rudeza o forma agresiva de tratar a la gente. Piensalo, tu caracter fuerte te facilita el dar por sumiso a tu pareja._

_*Si tu pareja es dulce, y algo distraida, puedes aprovechar tu inteligencia y hacerla caer a tus pies con movimientos precisos._

_*Por ultimo, al ser fiera, eres directo por experiencia. Esto te ayudará bastante, pues ser seme o activo no basta fisico, es pura y mera actitud._

Unos golpesitos en su hombre lo distrajeron junto con un susurro en su oido.

-¿Qué lees, Lovi~? –Lovino cerró su libro de golpe y lo ocultó. Esto hizo más curioso al ojiverde- ¿Me dejas ver que leías?

-¡No! E-es… algo de la nueva politica que quieren poner mis estupidos jefes. ¡Nada relevante!

Antonio hizo una mueca. A pesar de ser una nación, la politica le daba mucha flojera.

-Bien… Entonces. –aprovechando la cercanía mordió la oreja del menor sabiendo que esto lo volvía frenetico- ¿Jugamos un rato?

Romano se tensó al instante y estuvo a punto de caer, pero recordó su objetivo que no sería capaz de hacer si seguía siendo sometido. Se separó bruscamente del moreno y tomó sus cosas nervioso.

España no comprendió el porque de la actitud de su novio en esos momentos y ladeó su cabeza en signo de confusion.

-¿Hice algo malo? –el italiano no solo le ignoraba y se acercaba a la puerta- ¡Lovi, responde! ¿Pasa algo?

Italia del Sur hizo una mueca pues odiaba cuando el español preguntaba demasiado y más con su cara de perro abandonado en noche lluviosa.

-¡Olvidé que tenia una junta! –mintió antes de irse corriendo a toda velocidad dejando a un muchacho confundido y solo en medio de la sala.

El mayor se pasó una mano por los cabellos y suspiró aún sin saber que habia ocurrido. ¿Será que el sureño le ocultaba algo? ¿Qué seria? ¡Debia descubrirlo!

Fuera, lo que fuera. No descansaria hasta saberlo.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Lalalalalalalala~ Opinión please~ ¿Merece un review, este long fic? ¿Chocolates, naciones sin camisa, balones de americano, naciones sin camisa, tomatazos, críticas constructivas… ¿O quizás mentadas de mother? :3

Ustedes dirán!

El capi 1 me pareció algo aburrido, pero es porque es pura teoria xD y a partir del siguiente, sera más practica ewe… Trataré de actualizar cada martes!~

Y si fueran chicos o si son chicos, ¿qué clase de uke serían? Me da curiosidad!, Mi nyo sería un_ inconsciente. _Porque es muy cariñoso y busca dar cariño sin segundas intenciones, aunque mi partner (nyo de una amiga :v) dice que lo hago adrede… Hmm~

Aquí es donde canto una canción bien random….

"Pero mira como beben los peces en el rio! Beben y beben y vuelven a beber!~ (8)" "Los peces en el rio", es ese clasico villancico random :B

Sin más que decir me despido!

Ay los vidrios, people! (:


	3. Capitulo 2: Paso 2

What's up all the peopleeeeeeeeeeee!(:

Aquí de nuevo Lady al habla c: Pues se que lo prometi ayer pero es que no me convencia el escrito y lo subo a estas horas de las madrugadas :B

Gracias por sus reviews! Me hacen la chica de 18 más feliz del Universo Universal!

Bueno, antes de comenzar lo de siempre:

Aclaraciones: _Este fic se desarrolla en nuestro hetalianisimo Hetalia._

Advertencias: _Nada realmente, ya saben de la boquita sucia de Romanito(?)_

Disclaimer_: Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz-sama, si no el Spamano seria ley! :D___

**Sin más que decir: AL FIC!**

Como ukear a tu hombre en 10 días

_"Capitulo 2: Puntos debiles"_

Al día siguiente después de aquella "escenita" en casa de España y el evitar al mismo en las juntas, Lovino aceptó la propuesta del hombre de los ojos verdes de ir a salir a un rato para que le explicara que estaba pasando.

Obviamente no le contaría nada sobre el libro, tendría que crearse una buena excusa, pero había otra razón por la cual accedió a ir a cenar con su novio.

_Paso 2: Encuentra sus puntos debiles._

Asi es. El libro se lo habia ordenado.

En ese momento el italiano se encontraba en su recámara leyendo el capítulo siguiente, a pesar de que el autor resultaba de lo más hartante al leerse, tenía a la vez mucha lógica y sentido común lo que decía.

"Joder con el maldito sabiondo" pensó algo fastidiado de la jerga que utilizaba el escritor para dirigirse a él.

-A ver, bastardo. ¿Qué me tienes ahora?

_Querido pasivo mío, hoy empezaremos a entrar en la práctica, si, pero seguro dirás cosas como "¡¿Pero que demonios voy a hacer si no tengo estrategias!?"_

_Paciencia te pido, jovenazo, que ya te explico._

_Aún no vamos a "ukear" al activo, primero hay que analizarlo muy a fondo, adivinar sus movimientos, saber que lo convierte en activo en la relación, pero sobre todo, hay que encontrar __puntos debiles._

-¿Con qué puntos debiles? -una sonrisa se formó en la boca del sureño- Interesante...

_Bien, primero debemos establecer a que nos referimos con "debilidad". En este caso la palabra será sinonimo de vulnerabilidad, ¿por qué? Fácil. Un hombre es muchisimo más sencillo de ukear cuando está con la mirada baja, así tú te convertirás en el depredador y el en tu presa._

_Ya establecido el que y el por qué del propósito, veamos los puntos que nos indicaran si la "víctima" está en su punto._

_*Desvia la mirada_

_*Risa nerviosa_

_*Respiración agitada_

_*Algo de temblor -causa del nerviosismo-_

_*Sonrojo inexplicable_

_Lo anteriormente mencionado son signos de que el activo se encuentra en la que llamaremos fase "moe" –adjetivo japonés referente a "lindo"-_

Al momento en que leía imaginaba a su novio en tal modo, "Dios, dame fuerzas de que si logro esto no me de por violarlo en medio del restaurante" es lo unico que llegó a la mente de nuestro querido y malhablado italiano.

_Como ya habrás notado, el objetivo principal de todo este rollo literario de lo que conforma el segundo paso de este método minuscioso es saber que hacer para poner vulnerable a tu pareja. La gran pregunta de hoy es, ¿por donde comenzar?_

_A continuación te pondré algunos consejos para que puedas descubrirlo._

_Ponte a recorder tus anteriores sesiones sexuales –_cabe resaltar que el chico del rulo se puso rojo de vergüenza al leer tal cosa- _recuerda en particular detalles que le hacian sentirse indefenso, como no sé, besos en cierta parte del cuerpo, mordidas, roces. ¡Algo debe haber!_

Se puso atentamente a rememorar, no recordaba mucho de las veces que tenía relaciones sexuales con el bastardo español, no es que tuviera memoria de teflón es solo que ese estupido hombre lo hacia perder la cabeza con cada toque que le otorgaba, y que decir de sus malditos besos con ese caracteristico sabor que solo él poseía. Pero siempre se podia vengar al besar su cuello, pues cuando lo hacia se estremecia y soltaba esos gemidos tan…

-¡Imbecil que soy! -Lovino anotó mentalmente ese hecho en su lista de puntos debiles-

_Detalles. Tal vez a tu pareja le agrada algo que tu le ofreces a veces o en ocasiones singulares. Quizás regalos de fechas o alguna memoria que al recordarla ambos haga que el "activo" se derrita._

A su mente llegó automaticamente su pasado aniversario, Antonio estaba como histérico solo por el hecho de haberle escrito una canción y además cantarsela al oido. ¡Ese día parecía una colegiala viendo a su idolo de idolos! También pensó en su lindo sonrojo cuando apareció con la guitarra. Lo descartó, solo se veía extremadamente feliz cuando le hacia regalos.

_¿A lo mejor es alguna forma de hablar? Quizás le gusta algún modo particular que uses con esa persona. Una voz gruesa, palabras sucias, piropos. ¡Todo vale!_

-¿Mi forma de hablar? – si no fuera porque lo decía el parrafo aquel del libro, no hubiera pensado en que ultimamente cuando hacian el amor, le gustaba susurrarle cosas sucias cuando hacia bien su "trabajo". Si antes era un sonrojo leve el que poseía sus mejillas, ahora debía ser un tomate mutante.

_Y por ultimo, podrías usar un fetiche suyo en su contra. Pero recuerda, que el que busca encuentra. Asi que mucho cuidado._

Se quedó callado, era obvio que el ojiverde tenía fetiches. Habia dos, uno lo disfrutaba Lovino, el otro no. El primero se trataba de las maids o sirvientas, es más que lógico que este desagrade tanto al italiano, pues se prometió que en su puta vida se pondría un estupido traje de sirvienta. El que si disfrutaba practicar era el de hacer actos s&m*, España a pesar de ser el active suele disfrutar del dolor a veces –altamente creible- y a Romano le parecia un placer hacer de sadista de vez en cuando. También omitió esta última, pues no podia comprobarla aún, quedaría como pendiente.

_Si al leer estos consejos haz tenido estado sacando puntos debiles… ¡Felicidades ya piensas como activo! Asi que ya con esta información no es suficiente, debes corroborarla pequeño saltamontes. ¡Una vez comprobada podremos seguir con el siguiente paso!_

El autor de esta guía debía ser tarado a la hora de referirse a la gente de plano, pero era un tarado con la boca llena de razón. Ahora como todo macho peludo que se respeta… bueno era lampiño, pero… -ustedes entienden el concepto- tenía que comprobar las recién descubiertas –teoricamente- debilidades del mayor.

Lovino observaba a su presa fijamente mientras esta distraida miraba el menú analizando su pedido, ambos sentados en una mesa que se encontraba de lo más privada y solitaria en un balcón, estaba tan concentrado en esa carta que no prestaba atención a el aura casi acosadora del sureño. Bueno hasta que al decidirse por algo y ordenarlo se fijó en que su Lovi le miraba con mucha atención.

-¿Estás bien, Lovi?

-¿Eh? –salió de sus pensamientos. "Vamos, cazzo. ¡Recuerda! ¿Qué puntos eran? Hmmm… ¡Ya! ¡Piropos y palabras sucias claro!" pensó.

-¿Qué si estás bien, amor?

-No me pasa nada. –acomodó su mentón recargandolo en su mano dedicandole una sonrisa coqueta- Solo pensaba en lo sexy que te ves el día de hoy…

España ladeó su cabeza confuse y soltó tremenda risa de "fusososo~"

-¡¿D-de qué mierdas te ríes, bastardo?! ¡Te digo un cumplido y tú como si fuera un chiste!

-Lo siento –se limpió una lagrima que habia salido involuntaria por la extrema caracjada que habia soltado- No te enojes, es que simplemente me tomaste sorprendido.

Bueno, entonces quedaba más que claro que los del coqueteo y los piropos o no eran lo suyo –se habia esforzado demasiado en decir algo tan simple- o en Antonio no funcionaban, quedaba tratar entonces la otra cosa, pero debía esperar un buen rato para no verse muy obvio.

La mesera llegó con su orden a los poco minutos, eran dos platos de pasta muy bien hechos, en un momento determinado de salsa habia salpicado muy oportunamente al ojiverde en esa zona que debía provocar para corroborar sus posibles teorías.

-Creo que me he ensuciado –soltó e ingenuo el español y antes de limpiarse con la servilleta el sureño tomó su muñeca deteniendolo suavemente y acercó su lengua a su cuello, quitando el tomate molido de con una lamida lenta y depositando un beso que hizo estremecer al chico. Pero no como Lovino creía tenerlo, pues luego se rio algo quedito. ¡¿Ahora que diablos ocurría!?

-¡Lovi me haces cosquillas!

Un gran peso calló encima del castaño del rulo.

-Cazzo…-solo murmuró separandose inmediatamente del donde estaba, disponiendose a terminar su plato.

Antonio se extrañó del momentaneo cambio de humor de su novio, aunque desechó la idea luego porque de alguna forma u otra asi era de bipolar el muchacho, pero así lo quería, monisimamente impredescible.

Terminaron de cenar e iban tomados de la mano por la plaza, pues era un camino tranquilo y rápido a la casa de Italia del Sur, el cual parecía ya más normal, pues se repetía su mantra de "quizás mañana, idiota, quizás mañana…", los dos amaban caminar por ese sendero juntos ya que nunca era necesario mantener una conversación al ir de esa forma, los silencios no eran incomodos pues la compañia mutua era más que suficiente.

El español subió las escaleras del porche para abrir la puerta de la entrada y asi acompañarlo hasta adentro como acostumbraba hacer, pero no contaba con que el italiano tropezaría. España se interpuso entre el posible golpe que pudo haberse dado el menor y terminó en el suelo. Lovino habia alcanzado a apoyar las manos justamente en los laterales de la cabeza del moreno.

Lo tenía totalmente acorralado, pues sus piernas impedian al mayor escapar, se veía dominante a través de los ojos del español que mantenía un sonrojo bastante lindo y temblaba un poco por la comprometedora posición.

El representante del sur de Italia sonrió de lado al identificar dos de los cinco factores de la fase "moe".

-¿P-pasa algo? –preguntó algo preocupado acompañado de su risa algo quebrada, sonaba nerviosa, pero el menor no le respondió, solo se acercó un poco más a su pareja, haciendo que este solo se quedara paralizado mientras este se acercaba cada vez más a su rostro. El mayor se sentía nervioso, su corazón latía a mil por hora eso Lovino lo podia escucharlos y miraba como la respiración de su ex-jefe se volvía algo acelerada y es que nunca le habia tocado que el mayor de los Italias le acorralara de esa forma tan atrevida y demasiado sensual debía admitir, que le gustaba que su antes subordinado estuviera arriba… "¿¡Qué estoy pensando!?" se reprimió el joven ojiverde asi mismo de forma mental.

-Eso deberia preguntarte yo, _Spagna._-por fin habló el aspirante a active-¿Qué te pongo nervioso acaso?

Solo faltaba una señal para saber si lo tenia en su modo "uke" o "moe" o ¡lo que sea! Y esa señal era…

-N-no es eso. –el español desvió su mirada dandole al italiano una vision tan apetitosa y vulnerable, le daban unas tramendas ganas de hacerlo suyo allí sin importarle los putos vecinos pero aún faltaban pasos por seguir y tentar más a su gran presa. Asi que Romano se levantó y cerró la puerta riendo con el autoestima en alto.

-¿¡QUÉ ACABA DE PASAR!? –gritó Antonio aún demasiado revuelto en su cerebro para poder pensar coherentemente. Solo con su soledad, además de vestido y alborotado.

Pensaba preguntar a Lovino que había sido aquello, pero al recordar la imagen dominante que tenia en ese momento su amante ocupandole su sistema nervioso lo ignoró y decidió volver a casa.

A lo lejos mientras más lejos al caminar se encontraba, menos escuchaba las carcajadas orgullosas del sureño.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Exijo opinion, gente hetaliosa! ¿Merece un review, este long fic? ¿Chocolates, naciones sin camisa, balones de americano, naciones sin camisa, tomatazos, críticas constructivas… ¿O quizás mentadas de mother? :3

Ustedes dirán!

Y empezó la práctica! Uyuyuiiiii. Aqui y asi! xD –frase de su primo(?)- En fin, pregunta del momento: _Si fueran chicos (o si lo son), ¿como buscarian puntos debiles en un semeable ser?_

Mi nyo probablemente aplicaría la del libro, pues después de todo, el lo escribió(?)

Aquí es donde canto una canción bien random….

"Cuz' you're hot and you're cold, you're yes and you're no, you're in and you're out, you're up and you're down!~ (8)" "Hot 'n' Cold" de Katia la Perra... digo Katy Perry :v (no lo dije por ofenderla, al contrario me gustan muchas de sus canciones, pero asi le dice un amigo mío xD)

Sin más que decir me despido!

Ay los vidrios, people! (:


	4. Capitulo 3: Paso 3

What's up all the peopleeeeeeeeeeee!(:

Tercer capitulo! No pensé que a la gente le gustara leer esta vaga idea :'D Me alegra el corazoncito saber que si –inserten corazón super varonil(?)-

Perdonen por no actualizar ayer! FF hijo de fruta no me dejó actualizar ;w;

Quitando eso, quiero darles las gracias de antemano por seguir la historia, enviarme naciones sin camisa –siempre son bienvenidas lol-, chocolates, abrazos y balones de futbol americano virtuales –w- y emmm como no quiero ponerme en modo cursi, les dejo la actualización de hoy c:

Bueno, antes de comenzar lo de siempre:

Aclaraciones: _Este fic se desarrolla en nuestro hetalianisimo Hetalia._

Advertencias: _Nada realmente, ya saben de la boquita sucia de Romanito(?)_

Disclaimer_: Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz-sama, si no el Spamano seria ley! :D___

El capitulo de hoy se lo dedico a Nere-chan –**MrNere88** aqui en FF plz(?)-, que es partner mio, roleando al bonito España. Le quiero!~ c:

**Sin más que decir: AL FIC!**

Como ukear a tu hombre en 10 días

_"Capitulo 3: Sonrojos"_

Después de el día de ayer, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo trataba de no pensar en esa malditamente sexy imagen de su italiano favorito.

El hecho de pensarle le hacia sentirse extraño y algo nervioso, con ese "doki doki" que Japón solia platicarle cuando descubría a este leyendo manga en los descansos de las juntas.

Se revolvió el cabello a si mismo para quitarse esa sensación. "¿Es que acaso esto lo trae planeado, Lovi?" Pensó.

-¿Qué estoy pensando? -sacudió la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia su hogar después de la reunión de hoy- Es cosa mia.

Ese día Lovino no habia asistido, pues ya que eran dos representantes por Italia, tanto Veneciano como Romano cuando uno no tenia oportunidad de ir, cubrían el lugar del ausente.

-Tal vez está con su jefe -puso una mueca algo triste suspirando.

-¡Hermano España, ve~!

Al escuchar como le nombraban volteó la mirada para encontrarse con su cuñado.

-¡Feli! ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó. De respuesta el chico le dio una hoja de papel doblada sonriente- ¿Y esto?

-Es una nota de mio fratello. Debo irme sino Lud se molestará conmigo. ¡Ciao!

Y asi como llegó se fue corriendo. "Vaya, niño" llegó a su mente, y desdobló la nota.

_Te veo en mi casa a las 7. Veremos películas, trae comida. _

_No acepto un "no" por respuesta, bastardo._

_-Lovino_

Puso su mejor cara de felicidad. ¡Su Lovi le acababa de enviar una nota! Guardó el recuadro de papel y corrió a la casa del sureño, pues faltaba una hora para la cita.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

-Bueno creo que ya es todo...

La sala de estar del italiano estaba ya ordenada. El nunca hacia limpieza de su casa, pero ¿por qué hoy habia limpiado? Exacto. Porque el estúpido libro lo decia. En su vida el sureño habría hecho algo asi por voluntad.

Entró a su habitación sacandose la ropa sucia para ponerla en el bote para lavar. Tomó unas toallas y cerró la puerta para ducharse en la regadera. Le quedaban unos veinte para que llegara el ojiverde.

El agua cayó en su cuerpo refrescando y relajando cada parte de su cuerpo, mientras recordaba lo dictado en la guia.

~Flash back time~

_Paso 3: Grabate en su memoria._

_Hola estimado lector. Si has llegado a este paso debo decirte que andas imparable. A partir de este capítulo habrá tres apartados. Uno para cada tipo de uke que vimos en el primer tema (fiera, inconsciente y diva, te recuerdo por si acaso) _- "¡Ni que fuera un puto retrasado para olvidarlo, cazzo!" Habia pensado nuestro protagonista de lios- _Bueno una vez aclarado esto, lee inmediatamente tu apartado._

_3.1: Amoroso al nivel fiera._

_Querido joven de personalidades múltiples sin aceptación _-si el autor seguía refiriéndose a él de esa forma iba a terminar durmiendo con los peces- _recordemos juntos que una de las ventajas de ser pasivo tipo "fiera" es que eres directo. _

_Eso significa que no se te da eso de titubear con el impulso correcto de confianza. Y está será tu principal motor para lograr el objetivo del paso de hoy. _

_En el paso dos, buscabamos puntos _débiles,-A su memoria volvió ese punto. A España se le ponia vulnerable al mirarle directo y acercarse demasiado- _que es algo que ya has hecho. Ahora el objetivo es hacer que no deje de mirarte. Vas a provocarle sonrojos hablando más exacto. ¿Qué como lo harás? _

El mayor de los Vargas se puso como piedra al leer esa parte. "¡NO! ¡Ni de joda...!"

_Ponte amoroso con él._

_Se que estarás pensando que soy el idiota más grande del Universo -_"Te queda corto ese titulo, joder"- _pero tengo la razón. ¿Por qué? Porque la forma más fácil de sonrojar a tu pareja es haciendo algo que nunca harias. Y como fiera, lógicamente no eres una perita en dulce._

_¡Se directo! Aunque a la vez sutil. No seas brusco, conviértete en eso que tanto detestas._

-¡Mierda, mierda y mil veces mierda! -lanzó el libro al terminar el capitulo- ¡Escritor hijo de la...!

En ese momento reflexionó antes de mentar de madres con su bello diccionario de benditas groserias al autor de dicha guía el sufrimiento. En parte tenía razón ese ser que no conocía pero seguía mediante su método, ¿qué mejor forma de tomar por sorpresa al bastardo español que poniendose cariñoso a voluntad?

Sin más tiempo que perder, pensó en mandarle un mensaje de texto al móvil, pero eso sería muy común de él… Tomó papel y pluma y le escribió una nota. Se la mandó a Feliciano, inventandole que faltaría por juntas con el jefe –mentira que siempre usaba para faltar cuando le venía la gana-.

~Fin flashback time~

Salió de la ducha y se puso una camisa blanca de manga larga que le quedaba algo grande y dejando abiertos unos cuantos botones –_"Trata de seducirlo primero con la vista" _decia el libro- se quedó en shorts cortos, y como accesorio el collar/Rosario que el español le habia regalado en su primer aniversario, sabia que lo mataria con eso. Sonrió de la lado al escuchar el timbre, camino descalzo sobre la duela y abrió la puerta sigilosamente.

-Ciao, bastar-… -suprimió automaticamente el apodo. "¡No, Lovino! ¡Nada de insultos hoy!".

El español fijo la vista y se cubrió automaticamente la nariz para evitar una hemorragia nasal.

-L-lovi… ¿Qué haces vestido así? –desvió la mirada aun cubriendo la mitad de su rostro.

-Es mi casa, puedo vestir como quiera. ¿Te ocurre algo? –sabia en su interior lo que le ocurria a su novio.

-No, nada… -respondió el ojiverde entrando veloz y dejando las bolsas con compras en la barra de la cocina- ¿Qué peliculas veremos, Lovi?

Lovino puso una mueca leve, el español trataba de cambiarle el tema. Pero no se rendiria.

-Renté El Padrino y unas cuantas comedias románticas que se te gustan –puso una mueca al decir "romanticas", España rió por su reacción.

-Iré a hacer las palomitas.

"¡Vamos, idiota! Es tu oportunidad." Pensó el de ojos oliva siguiendo sigilosamente al español que se encontraba en la cocina.

Estaba allí abriendo el microondas que se encontraba algo alto pero aun asi alcanzaba -¿Que estaba pensando el Vargas al haber puesto a esa altura el electrodomestico?- en ese momento, el menor se acercó abrazandole por detrás la cintura, acercandose a su cuello besandolo. Imitando lo que hacia su pareja para ponerle nervioso. El moreno se estremeció un poco sonrojandose a sobremanera, si que no se esperaba de el italiano algo asi.

-Lovi… -su voz sonaba algo timida- ¿O-ocurre algo?

Lovino sonrió satisfactoriamente.

-Nada, solo quise acercarme –murmuró coqueto en su oido- ¿Te molesta, acaso?

Antonio negó aún algo nervioso, y al estar hechas las rocetas las puso en un platón. Escapó del agarre del más bajo y casi corriendo se sentó en el sofá como si fuera su salvación. El chico del rulo al rato puso el filme en el reproductor de DVD tomando el control para iniciar la pelicula.

Comenzaron viendo "El padrino", si algo le gustaba bastante al ojiverde era ver a su pareja decir cada frase en el momento preciso actuando como el gran capo. Le causaba una risa inexpliacable.

Y asi pasaron varias peliculas, hasta que llegaron a esa comedia romantica que le habia recomendado el señor del video. Como siempre casi al final de la última escena la chica se encontraba alejandose del amor de su vida, este corria a alcanzarle, volteó a ver al español que miaraba la pantalla totalmente cautivado por las lineas y el aura vomitivamente rosa, ¿por qué le gustaba ver esas cosas? Ni Dios lo sabe.

Aprovechó la distracción del mayor para acercarse nuevamente, bostezó y fingidamente se estiró haciendo pasar su brazo derecho por sus hombros rodeandole en un abrazo, el otro algo extrañado al contrario de haberse apartado solo se recargó sintiendo el calido abrazo de su amante, le observe puro unos segundos, su novio ultimamente lucia un poco más ¿varonil? ¿dominante? No podia explicarlo, pero por extrañas razones no podia sacarse esa sexy imagen de su cabeza. Sudó frío, ¿cuando empezó a pensar en Lovino como ese macho que desearia se le lanzara encima?

No pudo responderse la idea, ya que el italiano habia puesto sus labios sobre los suyos, se sentia realmente bien cuando el tenia el control, pero el cambiar de rol siendo él mismo el sorprendido y no el encargado se sorprender, era enigmatico e hipnotizante. Romano mordió su labio para que abriera la boca, España captó su señal dejando invadir la lengua italiana dentro de su boca enredandola con la suya, sin querer pasó sus brazos tras el cuello del menor atrayendolo más, este lo atrajo de la cintura acariciando su espalda de repente, al separarse por la falta de aire el mayor desvió la mirada apenado por la posicón en que se encontraban, tan cerca, y él tan vulnerable, se sentía tan frágil. Iba a volver a dejarse besar pero su telefono cellular sonó.

-D-debo contestar –murmuró por lo bajo.

El mayor de los Italias le soltó observando como respondía el llamado, a pesar de no estar en altavoz a leguas se podia notar que se trataba del jefe de Antonio, y más por la cara que ponia el mayor de sufrimiento, Apostaba toda su estabilidad economica a que habia olvidado algo. Recargó su mentón en la palma de su mano y suspiro, a pesar de que debia contenerse para no violarselo en plena sala debia ser paciente, asi como su amante solia jugar con él, debia aplicar lo mismo. ¡Apenas iba en el tercer maldito paso y ya pensaba en como seria mientras lo follaba!

Cuando colgó el telefono, el español, le miró totalmente sonrojado y comenzó a recoger sus cosas apresurado. "Seguro me va a matar, Romanito por esto" pensó el chico moreno esperando regaños y hasta golpes, pues siempre se ponia de mal humor cuando el idiota de su jefe los interrumpia cuando se ponian amorosos.

-¡Olvide que tenia que ver a mi jefe hoy! ¡L-lo siento, Lovi-love es que…!

Pero no pasó eso. Ocurrió algo increible.

-No importa, es tu jefe. –Y después de eso le tomó la mano para acompañarle a la salida- Anda, no pierdas tiempo.

-¿¡No estas molesto!?

-¿Por qué debería? –se encogió de hombros- Es tu trabajo…

Y después de tanta incoherencia sonrió. ¡¿Lovino dedicando sonrisas?! ¡Apocalipsis pueblo! El corazón del de ojos verdes latia frenetico, pues si algo volvia realmente loco a este hombre eran las escasas y dulces sonrisas del castaño.

-¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó preocupado.

-Perfectamente. Ahora largo. –le tomó del cuello plantandole un beso, se lamió los labios y después le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Antonio se quedó parapadeando y tragando moco durante unos minutos antes de recuperar la cordura. Caminó lentamente hacia su rumbo echando vistazos rapidos a esa casa donde se encontraba, sin dejar de pensar ni un minute en esa imagen sensual y lujuriosa de su novio.

¡Esta ya era la segunda vez! ¿¡Qué estaba pasando!?

Porque estaba seguro que algo pasaba y lo iba a averiguar. ¡Tenia que!

Y para eso debia pedir ayuda, tecleó un mensaje de texto a sus destinatarios predilectos.

_Para: Awesome Gilbert; Le' France amour_

_RE: Antonio Tomato Carriedo_

_Chicos, necesito ayuda. Les veo en mi casa._

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Ok, acostumbrense a que les pida su opinion, ¿si? DEAL WITH IT XD! ¿Merece un review, este long fic? ¿Chocolates, naciones sin camisa, balones de americano, naciones sin camisa, tomatazos, críticas constructivas… ¿O quizás mentadas de mother? :3

Ustedes dirán!

[Nyo de Barby alias "Bernie": Si tienen preguntas para mi, pueden dejarlas en review o PM owo]

Naciones sin camisa(?): ¿Podemos ponernos la camisa?

NO. NO PUEDEN c:

Aquí es donde canto una canción bien random….

"Cause' we beloooooooooooooong together now, forever united here somehoooow! (8)" "My life would suck without you" de Kelly Clarkson, como la adoro xD Haré un song fic DenIce con esto, esperenlo! Y otro song fic Franada por un reto C:

Sin más que decir me despido!

Ay los vidrios, people! (:


	5. Capitulo 4: Paso 4

What's up all the peopleeeeeeeeeeee!(:

He llegado mis estimados/as lectores/as!~ ¿Como les va? ¿Bien o mal? Lamento no haber actualizado la semana pasada pero tuve algunos altibajos, una de mis sobrinas fue a quirofano y pues hemos estado al tanto de ella, al grado de que me enfermé por donarle sangre, hehehehe. Gracias a Jebus está mucho mejor y mi pequeña regresará a su rutina habitual en unos dias n_n

Les compensaré actualizando doble esta semana! ¿Como le hare? Sabrá Jebus pero lo hare! xD

Bueno, antes de comenzar lo de siempre:

Aclaraciones: _Este fic se desarrolla en nuestro hetalianisimo Hetalia._

Advertencias: _Nada realmente, ya saben de la boquita sucia de Romanito(?)_

Disclaimer_: Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz-sama, si no el Spamano seria ley! :D___

Otra cosa, el Lovi que roleo se casará yaaaaaaaaaaay /o/ seré suegra de un español, mi sueño hahaha(?)

**Sin más que decir: AL FIC!**

**Como ukear a tu hombre en 10 días**

_"Capitulo 4: Lenguaje corporal"_

_-_¿¡QUÉ COSA!?

Antonio cubrió sus oídos de los gritos destroza timpanos de sus dos amigos. Por un instante llegó a reconsiderar si debió haber recurrido a ellos por este tema. Y más lo reconsideró al verlos reírse de él.

Hizo un puchero, a veces sus compañeros de aventuras podían ser unos hijos de...

-¡N-no es gracioso!

Tanto el francés como el albino se limpiaron una lágrima causada por tanta carcajada.

-Perdón, Antoine. Pero ¿te estás escuchando?

-¡No le veo el porque a la risa!

-¿Como no nos vamos a reir, Toño? De toda las cosas que dices, ¡esta fue la gota que derramo el vaso!

España se puso como tomate en automático.

-Ya, déjalo Gil. -terminó de reir el rubio pasando su brazo por sus hombros- Entonces... ¿Dices que ton amour Lovino está algo extraño?

-Si, últimamente esta muy cariñoso y toma la iniciativa y... -su sonrojo pasó a nivel explosión al recordar la imagen del italiano sobre él- ...

Gilbert no pudo soportar la risa y volvió a soltar la carcajada.

-¡Lo-lovino de activo! ¡Kesesesese~! ¡Mi estomago!

-¡Gil basta! ¡Deja de reírte!

-Lo siento, pero no lo supero.

-Antoine tiene razón, esto es algo serio, mon ami.

-Ya bueno. Solo tengo una pregunta para ti mi casi tan awesome como yo amigo.

Antonio le miró fijo y asintió para que prosiguiera.

-¿A ti te ha gustado ver a Lovi de esa forma? -levantó la cejas con aire pervertido.

Como respuesta obtuvo un ligero golpe en la frente del español.

-¡Eso duele!

-Te lo mereces, Gil.

-¡Basta dejemonos de salvajismo! -dijo dramáticamente Francia devolviendo la seriedad- ¿Que procede ahora?

-Hoy pensaba invitar a Lovi a mi casa a pasar el rato.

-¡Ya está! Nosotros espiaremos su cita. -propusó el de ojos rojos.

-¿Para que? -la "víctima" aún no caía en cuenta de que iba el plan.

-Eres lento de veras -facepalm cortesía del rubio- para asegurarte que solo es parte de tu imaginación.

-¡Les digo que es verdad!

-Sinceramente no podemos creertelo, Toño.

-Ver para creer -finalizó Francia.

El ojiverde suspiró mientras escuchaba los planes de los tipos frente suyo.

Iba a ser una larga noche.

Mientras el español tenia sus apuros, Lovino Vargas leía placidamente interesado en el tema del dia de hoy. De plano esto resultaba de lo más interesante, por primera vez en lo que iba del tiempo transcurrido, el autor le había sorprendido y lo tenía picado.

_"__Paso 4__: __Coqueteale con lenguaje corporal"_

_Lector, hoy pongamonos serios... Bueno, la verdad no, este tema es para algunos muy complicado por el simple hecho de que son timidos y penosos, ese fue mi caso debo admitir _-por ese pequeño momento pensó en como sería el escritor del libro físicamente hablando, pero volvió a la lectura "Es perdida de tiempo"- _pero también hay quien sabe que lo puede. _

_¡No te desanimes! Después de todo lo repito, es mera cosa de actitud._

_Sin más que decir vayamos al punto, y por favor querido y adorado ser que sigues esto ve al apartado que corresponda a tu tipo y comencemos con este paso._

_3.1 Lenguaje corporal para el tipo fiera_

_Fiera, oh fiera. Este tema esta totalmente hecho para ti mi estimado. ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por que no?! _

_Siendo honestos, un estudio de la Universidad de California -"_Maldito gordo americano, ¡en todo andas!" maldijo mentalmente- _reveló que el 89.032% de las personas al ligar en cualquier ambiente utilizan como su arma letal el lenguaje corporal. En resumen, las palabras conquistan pero lo que llama la atención son las acciones._

_¿Por qué he dividido este capítulo en tipos de pasivos?_

_Facil. Un pasivo fiera no va a actuar igual que una diva._

_Tú como fiera eres intrepido e ingenioso, con la confianza apuntando en la dirección correcta puedes dar excelentes resultados. _

_Además estoy tres cuartos seguro de que tu pareja es de esas que aman ponerse cariñosos, te avergüenzan diciendo palabras bonitas y soportan tus insultos y/o golpes amorosos._

_-_¡Serás Walter Mercado* figlio di puttana!- "¿Como supo este bastardo?" Ni el mismo Jesús lo sabia carajo.

_Bien ya basta de divagaciones y vayamos al grano y a exprimirlo -_mueca de asco por parte del italiano- _a continuación te señalaré algunos movimientos básicos que le quedan a los tipo fiera al momento de conquistar:_

_-Cruzar la pierna: Una postura firme, cruzando una pierna sobre otra puede sonar femenino, pero creeme que es todo lo contrario. Apoya tu rostro en el dorso de tu mano, dedicale una mirada lujuriosa, y con eso lo vas a tener picado, se mostrara interesado y a la vez lo dejarás con dudas. _

_-Acercamiento indiscreto: Supongamos que te ha invitado a su casa _–"Esta cosa es del Diablo…" ¡El autor habia acertado de nuevo!- _¡tomalo por sorpresa! No me refiero a que lo medio violes en medio de la sala, o sobre el comedor, no querido y adorado lector que haces caso de mis "enseñanzas", me refiero a algo más sútil, recargate en su hombro o recuestate en su regazo. De esta forma lo vas a confundir y bastante, que es algo que te beneficiará._

_-Jugar con el cabello: ¿Que dice esto de una persona? En conjunto con una mirada ausente, es un vista misteriosa que provocara a la "presa" curiosidad y que se acerque a preguntarte que sucede. Ahi en ese momento le matarás diciendo una frase corta y sucia. Pero recuerda, he dicho sucia, no grosera. Algo que lo sonroje, no qué lo espante._

_Utiliza cualquiera de estos tres, o si puedes todos, el chiste es poner al activo nervioso y frágil. _

_Otro punto: supongo que durante los pasos anteriores no has de haber sucumbido a la imagen "uke" de tu pareja, interés amoroso o amante -¿Quién me asegura que son pareja formal o casada? ¡Nadie!- bien si no has caido en esa imagen deseable ¡felicidades! Vas por excelente camino, y recuerda que la espera valdrá la pena. ¡Ahora ve y aplica lo que te he mostrado!_

Refunfuñó después de leer esos párrafos. De veras era optimista el imbecil escritor, y como le desgraciaba la existencia con sus "palabras dulces" para referirse a él.

-Ni hablar, el idiota sabiondo ha atinado a todo. –gruñó el joven italiano molesto terminando de prepararse para su cita, pues como habia predicho anteriormente, España le habia invitado a su casa a pasar el rato. Y hasta el castaño sabia que si el ojiverde le invitaba no era solamente a comer o lo que sea, él le intentaría hacer "cosas".

-Hoy no, bastardo –dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Cámara de video?

-¡Listo!

-¿Bocinas conectadas? ¿microfonos?

-¡Más que listo!

-¿Pantalla miniatura para ver las cosas que le hará Antoine a le petit Lovino…?

-¡¿Qué cosa!? –reclamó el español algo asustado.

-Kesesese, ¡relajate Toño! Es broma.

-Menos mal. –sonó el timbre varias veces y de forma desesperada. Era lógico que se trataba de su novio- ¡Ocultense rápido!

Y como canta el gallo, los otros integrantes del trio maravilla y problemático desaparecieron de la escena ocultos tras un espacio cerca de la escalera en la planta alta de la casa.

-Dime, Gil. ¿La pantalla si está lista?

-Por supuesto. ¿Dudas de la awesome capacidad de mi magnifica persona?

-Eh… sin comentarios. Honhonhon~

Gilbert hizo un puchero ante sus palabras y señaló a la pareja que atravesaba la sala de estar. Francis asintió encendiendo los monitores.

Mientras los dos pervertidos arriba reian en voz baja para no ser escuchados, el dueño de la casa se dirigia a la cocina por bocadillos diciendole a su ex subordinado que le esperara en el sofá. El aludido hizo caso y se quedó en el sillón buscando alguna con la cual desaburrirse, hizo un puchero, tomó el control y encendió el televisor.

-Honhonhon, Lovino es tan adorable, que provoca querer comerlo a besos~

-Que te oiga Toño y te revienta la boca por decir eso –un aura oscura los rodeo imaginando esa temible faceta de su amigo- de imaginarlo da ñañaras…

-Ni que lo digas.

A los pocos minutos Antonio apareció dejando unas rodajas de tomate con algo de pollo en cuadros para botanear. El sureño no pudo resistirse y tomó con el palillo algo de comida, el moreno se quedó observandolo.

Ambos platicaron un buen rato de como habia ido su dia, todo normal, que los idiotas de sus jefes, que el maldito ruso acosandoles buscando que fueran uno con ellos, que se quedaron dormidos en las juntas, y asi enumerariamos muchos temas de los que estuvieron hablando, cuando de repente la mente de Lovino le recordó a que iban.

"¿Hola? ¿Tierra, llamando a Italia del Sur? ¡Estupido, no es momento de comer! ¡Recuerda a que viniste, maldición!" En automático dejó el palillo en su boca como si de un cigarillo se tratara. Tomó una pose algo sexy recargandose cómodo en el mueble, cruzó una de sus piernas apoyando su mentón en el dorso de su mano y le dedicó una mirada coqueta. Esto no pasó desapercibido por el mayor.

-Antonio… -murmuró con voz profunda.

-¿N-no quieres algo de beber? ¡Yo si estoy que me muero, enseguida vuelvo!

Con esa estúpida excusa el de ojos verdes fue a socorrerse con sus amigos ignorando que el italiano lo siguió con la mirada a las escaleras. ¿Por qué si queria algo de la cocina habia subido al segundo piso?

"A no ser que…" –y asi fue como el del rulo encontró una cámara inexpertamente oculta entre los cojines de la sala y una el techo, sobre el sofá que grababa probablemente lo que pasaría en la estancia- "¡Los idiotas amigos del bastardo! ¡Joder! ¿Qué hago? ¡No me puedo echar atrás o arruinaré todo, mierda!"

El foco se le encendió, tenía una idea para castigar a esos tarados…

Mientras tanto, en el segundo piso…

-¡Lo han visto! –los espias le cubrieron la boca.

-Calla, que nos van a descubrir, Antoine.

-No hemos visto nada sospechoso, solo liga contigo, ¿y qué?

El europeo amo de los tomates se destapó la boca brusco.

-Digo la verdad, y se los voy a demostrar.

Pensando en que Lovino no se habia dado cuenta de su jugada, bajó los escalones y de una gaveta en la estancia tomó una botella de vino.

-Lo siento… Es que en verdad tenia sed.

-Siempre es lo mismo contigo, cazzo –sin más optó por el movimiento número dos en la lista "Acercamiento indiscreto." Se acomodó en su regazo mirandole fijamente y acariciando su mejilla cariñosamente.

-Sirveme una copa, ¿quieres?

Antonio se sorprendió por el acto y se lo asintió bobamente, vertiendo algo del liquido rojo en el recipiente de forma torpe.

En la segunda planta, dos babosos admiraban la escena que reproducia el monitor.

-¿L-lovino cariñoso?

-Pide un deseo, mon amour, ¡esto pasa cada cien años!

-Silencio Fran, no quiero ser descubierto, eso no es awesome.

-Tienes razón, seria terrible –pose dramatica cortesia del rubio.

El italiano se recargó en su brazo tomando un sorbo y devolvió la copa a la mesa de centro. "Movimiento tres, Lovino. ¡Aplicalo!" Quedandose en su posición recostado en las piernas de su pareja le dedicó una mirada lujuriosa, no solo a él sino también a la cámara que apuntaba justamente en su dirección, acompañado del jugueteo de un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos. El ojiverde se extrañó de su comportamiento, ¡era más que obvio que algo pasaba y nadie le creía! Ladeó la cabeza confundido y le preguntó preocupado:

-¿Que tanto piensas, Lovi?

El mencionado le dedicó una sonrisa pervertida y se lamió los labios.

-En la cara que pondrías al momento de darte duro en este mismo sofa.

Un sonrojo acompañado de sudor frío invadió el cuerpo del mayor, sus latidos se hacian freneticos, la imagen en ese momento se repetía. "Lovino se ve tan…"

-¡Mon dieu!/¡Mein Gott! –una hemorragia nasal salió de las narices de los tipos que veian lo que se llevaba acabo en el piso de abajo.

-Decia la verdad nuestro amigo –el francés mordía masculinamente su fiel pañuelo rosado conteniendo sus pensamientos lujuriosos en los que el protagonista en este caso era el novio del español.

-L-lovi… -no pudo decir más pues en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el menor se encontraba con sus piernas a los costados del los muslos españoles haciendose ver más alto, le besaba fieramente mordiendo su labio, por impulso abrió su boca dejando entrar la lengua del antiguo subordinado que en esos momentos, conquistaba con sus manos cada centimetro de la piel morena.

-Se ve que hace buen trabajo –el pruso limpiaba su nariz de la cual no dejaba de brotar sangre y le cubria los ojos a su pollito que no deberia ver escenas "R-18".

-Si me dejaba hacer por él –ojos brillantes y baba cortesia del rubio.

-¡Y-yo no, soy demasiado awesome para ir abajo!

-Mientes y lo sabes –rio malvado-

-¡Callate que se esta poniendo bueno!

Voltearon la mirada al monitor sorprendidos, realmente shockeados. La mano del sureño acariciaba la entrepierna de su amigo que se veia disfrutaba de todo pues gemía de a poco entre el beso que cada vez más se intensificaba, se podia notar además como se hacia un pequeño bulto en sus pantalones.

Romano se separó mirando jadeando a su antes "activo" que mantenia el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Le dedicó nuevamente esa sonrisa malevola y dominante.

Francis y Gilbert pensaron que si tuvieran ovarios, estos ya hubieran explotado al ver esto.

Italia del Sur rozó sus labios y mordió la oreja del español antes de susurrarle:

-Maldito bastardo, que traer a tus amigotes a espiarnos…

El ojiverde se estremeció y abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿¡T-te diste cuenta?!

Con un cojinque lanzó hacia el techo rompió una cámara y la otra la jaló quebrando cada fragmento.

-¡Vayanse a la mierda los tres! ¡Y de castigo te me vas a quedar asi! –señaló la muy necesitada erección de su antes jefe, tomó sus llaves y salió dando un portazo.

-¡N-no, Lovi! ¡Rayos! –palideció por la tremenda explosion y corrió al baño. Tenía un buen embrollo sin resolver entre sus piernas.

Los dos antes espias bajaron y se quedaron realmente sonrojados e iguales que su amigo en cuanto a "necesidades básicas" –cof cof, todos palotes por la imagen semeable del tsundere italiano-.

-¡Antoine me debes cámaras! –diciendo eso, corrió al otro baño de la casa.

-¡Desgraciados, abran! ¡Tambien necesito usar el baño! ¡Esto no es awesome!

De algo estaban seguros ya todos. Lovino Vargas se traía algo entre manos. Y de bían averiguar la razón.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

***Walter Mercado**: Un señor gordito que se parece a Paquita la del Barrio (mexicanos entenderán) se dedica al campo de la astrología osease lee el futuro, hace ritos y esas weas xD

LALALALALALALALA OPINIÓN! ¿Merece un review, este long fic? ¿Chocolates, naciones sin camisa, balones de americano, naciones sin camisa, tomatazos, críticas constructivas… ¿O quizás mentadas de mother? :3

Ustedes dirán!

[Nyo de Barby alias "Bernie": Gracias por los reviews y por los halagos, Y no me violen, por favor estoy comprometido(?) hahahaha -/u/-]

Si nada de decir que quieren violar a mi nyo de tan buenos consejos que da x'D

Aquí es donde canto una canción bien random….

"Rata de dos patas! Animal rastreroooooooo, escoria de la vida, te odio y te despreciooo (8)! "Rata de dos patas" de mi querida Paquita la del Barrio dejenme! Ando dolida(?) xD

Sin más que decir me despido!

Ay los vidrios, people! (:


	6. Capitulo 5: Paso 5

What's up all the peopleeeeeeeeeeee!(:

Holis, habemus actualización! Gracias por la preocupación por mi salud ya ando mucho mejor y mi sobrina empezará clases nuevamente el lunes c: tambien agradezco las naciones sin camisa que envian, ayudan a mi salud y mi alma(?) xD ¡Viva mi colección de Naciones sin camisa :D!

Bueno, antes de comenzar lo de siempre:

Aclaraciones: _Este fic se desarrolla en nuestro hetalianisimo Hetalia._

Advertencias: _Ya saben de la boquita sucia de Romanito y además algo de crack pairing… Sip, no me odien(?)_

Disclaimer_: Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz-sama, si no el Spamano seria ley! :D___

En mis lares aún es 12 asi que… ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Toño! /o/

**Sin más que decir: AL FIC!**

**Como ukear a tu hombre en 10 días**

_"Capitulo 5: Celos"_

"Que me lleve mucho la reverenda mierda."

Eso pensaba nuestro protagonista italiano que se encontraba en una romántica cita en el cine con Arthur -alias El cejón antipatico- Kirkland, siendo observados por dos idiotas shockeados y un español que estaba que lo llevaba el diablo además de Alfred rompiendo el asiento a golpes y mordidas de coraje.

¿Como llegaron ambos a ese ambiente extraño en que el sureño abrazaba al inglés por los hombros y las celosas "parejas" de estos les mataban con la mirada.

Devolvamosnos a la noche de ayer.

Lovino festejaba victorioso su hazaña con una botella de vino mientras leía el siguiente paso a seguir -¡Las caras de esos tres eran épicas!- aunque también se sentía realmente molesto, eso de que Antonio estuviera a punto de echar a perder su plan si lo tenia presente. Sabia que en algún momento iba a sospechar, pero con la inocencia sumada a la estupidez de este no pensó que sería tan rápido.

Lo estaba subestimando.

Pero ya después pagaría el precio. Debía concentrarse en su próximo objetivo, el cual al leer el titulo, hizo que regara toda su cama del líquido rojo.

_Paso 5: Causale celos_

-¡Estás de broma!

_Posiblemente pensarás que estoy de broma. _-"¡Jodete sabiondo!" El escritor debía conocer su mentalidad.- _¿Por qué si voy tan bien en el asunto de convertir a mi activo en pasivo debo arruinarlo con los celos?_

_Para empezar detente. ¿Quien dijo que los celos son malos? -_"No sé, quizás... ¡TODOS!"- _Irás a pensar, que son lo peor, en este caso cambiaremos eso, celar a nuestra "presa" es el objetivo del día, convertiremos a los celos en nuestros aliados._

_En este capitulo no nos dividiremos en los tipos de pasivo ya que este tema es completamente universal._

_Todo ser vivo -porque los animales y algunas plantas presentan estos estimulos- es celoso. Es algo involuntario y simple, es natural. _

-Además de consejero me resultaste, biológo.

_Por consecuente, si dices que nunca has sentido esa sensación de querer apartar a alguien de lo que es tuyo, por asi ponerlo, mientes._

_Los celos se definen como sentimiento causado a base de inseguridad, no solo amorosa, también familiar, amistosa y hasta por cosas reflejan nuestro verdadero sentir conforme una situación que amenaza la integridad o felicidad propia._

_Ya aclarado la definición, también debo definir, subrayar y recalcar lo siguiente: __Nadie cela de forma igual.__ Y no es que se clasifique en tipos de persona. No, estimadisimo lector, cada quien cela diferente._

_Porque o no lo demostramos o si lo hacemos, reaccionamos calmo o violento, lo hablamos o lo discutimos. ¡Completa diferencia! Un ejemplo, yo cuando me siento celoso inmediatamente abrazo a mi pareja posesivo, y a pesar de que está mal apropiarme de una forma tan ridicula lo hago._

El italiano rió un poco sintiendo algo de culpa. Por primera vez encontraba el lado torpe del autor. Extrañamente llegó a su mente Antonio y sus abrazos acompañados de miradas frías, así demostraba él sus celos, en cambio Lovino solo tomaba la mano de su pareja con un agarre fuerte, o insultaba a la persona mentalmente. Si algo debia admitir es que en el asunto de los celos ellos eran expertos.

Volvió a la lectura después de sacudir su cabeza.

_Bueno, ya terminando de enfatizar los puntos básicos podemos proseguir a explicar el paso de hoy._

_¿Por qué celar a mi pareja? Lo dijimos antes los celos son inseguridad, la inseguridad es un momento de fragilidad donde literalmente podemos llegar al punto de decir "Soy todo tuyo, haz lo que quieras". Eso querido lector, es lo que queremos lograr, recordarle a nuestra pareja que queremos todo de él, porque no vamos a negar que es molesto darlo todo y no recibir lo mismo._

_-_Vaya... -solo atinó a decir Lovino dándole, por más que le doliera en su orgulloso corazón, la razón.

_Ahora, ¿como celaremos al objetivo? Es más simple y ridículo de lo que crees._

_Primero, ten una discusión tonta. No bromeo, de veras debe ser algo tonto para no caer en circunstancias mayores._

_Estoy seguro que has de tener algo que reclamarle, que si no te presta atención, que anda de coqueto con mefio universo, o si se fue de borracho con sus amigos. ¡Hay infinidad de excusas! -"_¡Menuda babosada! ¡Esto es infantil, joder!" pensó el tsundere italiano.

_¿Por qué reclamarle algo tan infantil? _-"Adivino, ¡Brujo hijo de la...!"- _Porque asi no estarás mintiendo tu enfado, aprovecha este paso para decirle lo que te molesta._

_Después de montarle una "escenita", hazte el que no quiere escuchar, retirate y busca un cómplice con el cual salir. _

-Esto es una completa estupidez. -sentenció creyendo que este paso resultaba arriesgado

_El cómplice perfecto que podría recomendar puede ser o un amigo muy cercano y de confianza -porque tiene que ser hombre, si es una chica no te va a creer la mentira- o que sea alguien que realmente odie. Llega a un acuerdo con él, algo puedes darle a cambio, o quizás el obtenga ganancia de esto. Uno nunca sabe._

_Por último, ya teniendo tu compañero y la situación, invitale a salir y asegúrate de que te vea tu pareja. _

_Solo no aproveches esto para andar de infiel, nada de besarle o enamorarle. ¡Deja en claro que solo es por esta causa! No quiero que luego me culpes de que "es que el autor me dijo que anduviera de Don Juan pirujo*". _

_Recuerdalo, hacemos esto para demostrarle que vamos en serio y llamar su atención._

_Ya demostrado mi punto dándome a entender. ¡Al ataque! Solo hazlo y confía._

Lovino suspiró derrotado. Por más torpe que se oyera el plan tenía buenos puntos a considerar. Además todo lo que decía el escritor lo hacia y resultaba.

Se masajeo las sienes pensando en que excusa usar, y el foco se le encendió en instantes.

-¡Los idiotas! -exclamó victorioso recordando el incidente del trio con las cámaras recién pasado, realmente no estaba molesto del todo pues se había vengado, pero Antonio no estaba consciente de eso.- Ahora cómplice... ¿a quien mierdas se lo puedo pedir?

No podría pedírselo a Bélgica, después de todo era una chica y no podía ser su cómplice, pensó en el holandés pero al mismo tiempo lo descartó porque le daba algo de miedo -aunque dijera que no le temía-. Francia y Prusia, ¡no estaba tan desesperado! Además eran secuaces de su idiota. Entonces llegó a pensar en gente que odiara el español.

-Alguien que odie... -trago saliva amargo solo existia una persona que realmente odiara España con todo su ser. Se golpeó contra las almohadas de su cama- Ni hablar, que otra opción me queda.

Tomó el teléfono y presionó la serie de números que nunca pensó marcar.

-Residencia Kirkland -contestó la grave voz del antipático inglés.

-Ciao Arthur. Es Lovino. -respondió algo nervioso.

Inglaterra se quedó mudo tratando de averiguar el porqué de la llamada del italiano.

¿A que debo el honor de tu llamada?

Rodó los ojos. Que se joda el sarcasmo británico.

-Necesito un favor, idiota.

-No te voy a prestar dinero.

-¡Ni te iba a pedir eso, estúpido!

-¿¡A quien llamas estúpido!?

-¡Pues déjame hablar!

Arthur bufó y cerró sus ojos intentando calmarse.

-Ya. ¿Que quieres?

-Quiero que salgas conmigo.

-What the hell?! -gritó el caballero inglés esperando una explicación- ¡Explicate!

-Vale, pero te vas a callar y durará un buen tiempo así que aguantate, joder.

Otro bufido por parte del rubio. Y asi comenzó a soltarle todo lo que sucedía sus planes de ponerse de dominante, el libro que compró, los pasos que seguia, todo. Terminó ganándose una que otra risa del mayor.

-¿Entonces tenemos un puto trato?

-Con una condición…

Siempre había algo que obtener, maldito ingles de mierda.

-Nos tiene que ver Alfred, también.

-¿¡Eso por qué?!

-¡¿Haces trato o no, bloody git?!

-¡De acuerdo, maldición! ¡Solo porque me vas a ayudar, joder!

Colgó el telefono, apagó las luces y decidió dormir. Mañana sería un largo día.

Al día siguiente, en la junta, Antonio estaba que no se lo creía, miraba con boca abierta a su pareja conversando amenamente y riendo con Inglaterra. Y cuando se dirigió a sentarse a su lado, ambos ¡cambiaron de lugar! Lovino le miraba molesto con su ceño fruncido. ¿Habia hecho algo mal o habia ofendido a su italiano? Debía averiguarlo, pues no le traía buena espina que hablara más con el cejón que con él que era su novio.

Al terminar la junta, España corrió hacia Romano y lo tomó de la muñeca alejandolo de la multitud.

-¡Sueltame, bastardo!

El moreno solo lo acorraló contra la pared y observó con gesto confundido.

-¿Hice algo malo, Lovi?

Por un momento el sureño se sintió culpable por lo que debía hacer, pero ni hablar era un paso a seguir, y debía cumplirlo, no podia echarse atrás.

-¿Por qué mejor no te vas con tus estupidos amigos a espiar gente? –los ojos del español se abrieron como platos. Si estaba molesto por eso, ¿como pudo olvidarlo?

-Lovi, yo lo siento. Pero todo fue un plan de Gil y Francis. ¡No sabia que irian tan lejos!

-No estoy molesto porque nos espiaron… Desconfiaste de mi, ¿no? Por algo estaban en la casa. Pudiste haberme preguntado y te hubiera respondido, pero no. ¡Como siempre te adelantas a los hechos!

Antonio no supo que responder, pues realmente si habia desconfiado del menor, no sabia que le cruzaba la mente que actuaba tan raro, pero queria averiguarlo. Solo habia elegido el metodo equivocado para averiguarlo.

-Voy a salir con Arthur, asi que no me busques a la casa.

-¡No puedes salir con él!

-¿Por qué no? Solo iremos al maldito cine a pasar el rato. ¿Ahora también piensas que te voy a engañar?

-¡N-no es eso! ¡Es que…! –y no respondió. A leguas se podia ver que los celos empezaban a carcomerle.

-¡Eres increible! –lo apartó empujandole y camino hacia el ingles- Yo me largo.

-¡Lovino espera!

Y no pudo detenerle, pues este corrió como bólido y salió de su vista con el estúpido rubio. Sacó su telefono para llamar a su inseparable par de compañeros, sabia que estaba mal lo que iba a hacer pero no podia dejar que el castaño siguiera molesto con él, y no confiaba nada en el otro que le hacia compañia.

Esa misma noche los tres amigos inseparables y un colado de gafas observaban a la "pareja" intercambiar palabras y risas.

-¿Me puedes recordar que hacemos aquí Toño?

-Estamos protegiendo a Lovi del cejas.

-Hey! No voy a permitir que insultes a mi Iggy.

-¿Y por qué el intento de héroe esta aqui? -preguntó el francés.

-Porque se preocupa por Arthur.

-Exactly!

-¡Callate Alfredo! -estalló el de ojos verdes.

-Fine, me callo. Y soy Al-fred. -respondió haciendo puchero.

A lo lejos entraban a la sala los dos tsunderes cómplices. Reían no solo por las cosas que comentaban sino también por los celos de sus respectivas parejas pues lo creyeran o no, ambos ya estaban al tanto de su presencia allí.

Arthur tomó la mano de Lovino divertido. Este se dejó sin tomarle en serio, compraron palomitas y seguido buscaron sus butacas para ver la pelicula,

-Se mueven, ¡sigamoslos!

Asi los improvisados espias de tsunderes, fueron siguiendolos hasta sentarse en las butacas del fondo en el centro, lugares que daban vista fácil a los dos objetivos.

Inició la película, era una comedia romántica, pero no cualquiera era la nueva de Jennifer Aniston*. Esto fue un golpe bajo para el español ya que él esperaba verla con su italiano que en este momento le daba palomitas de maiz en la boca al inglés. Él debía ser quien fuera alimentado por esa persona... ¡Esperen! ¿¡Qué!?

Todos quedaron shockeados ante la acción del italiano.

Antonio gruñia matando a Inglaterra con la mirada.

-A-antoine, me das miedo...

Continuaron observando al curioso par que seguía con su juego de darse de comer y beber mientras veian la pelicula. Se venia la tipica escena cliché de la chica y el chico que recién descubrian sus sentimientos él uno por el otro, y que ambos se restringian de expresarlos por miedo a perderse.

-Esto es realmente, estúpido -dijo Lovino en referencia a la escena mientras bebia un sorbo de refresco.

-Ni que lo digas, serán imbeciles los protagonistas.

-Menuda mujer que es Jennifer, demasiado hermosa para el idiota ese -señaló al varón que interpretaba su rol de pareja.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo -rió el rubio mirando de reojo a sus espias. En especial a sus parejas que estaban que sacaban chispas- Si vieras sus caras.

Con el reflejo del celular miró la expresión furiosa de Antonio y soltó una leve risa. Este debia ser el momento en que el español estallara. Y sabía como lograrlo.

-Arthur -dijo en voz baja- abrazame los hombros.

-¿Y eso? ¿Por qué?

-Tú solo hazlo, maldición.

Asi lo hizo el inglés acatando órdenes. Fingió que se estiraba y fue rodeando de a poco los hombros del chico del rulo, este una vez abrazado recargó su cabeza en el hombro del mayor. A la vista de cualquiera resultaba una escena de lo más tierna pero para cierto americano resultaba de lo más horrible ya que en un ataque de ira se habia puesto a romper asientos del cine...

-Vaya ataque exagerado, ¿verdad Toño?

Ambos amigos cayeron en cuenta de que el mencionado no estaba a su lado.

-¿Antoine?

Este se encontraba sacando de la sala a un Lovino malhumorado cargandolo como saco de papas. Mientras Estados Unidos recibía un sermón sobre lo malo que era seguir a las personas y meterse en sus asuntos, aunque al final terminó la pareja agasajandose entre los presentes que solo quedaron en shock/asco/sorpresa de la escena o muriendo de ternura exclamando "awww".

Pero volvamos a lo que concierne a la dupla principal.

-Sacrè Blue!

-¡Eso Toño! ¡Eres mi gallo, kesesese!

-¡Jodanse putos subnormales! ¡Bajame, bastardo!

Los novios atravesaron la puerta desapareciendo del lugar.

-¡Vamos Fran! ¡Quiero ver!

-Eso no es de nuestra incumbencia, mon ami, mejor sigamos viendo la película.

-Esta bien, ¡pero sólo porque la actriz esta buena y es casi tan awesome como yo!

-Si, si. Ahora calla...

Fuera del cine en la calle, España y Romano discutian, el ojiverde se defendia de la furia italiana que había empezado desde que le bajó.

-¡Desconfiaste de mi de nuevo!

-¡No es eso! ¡Yo no desconfio de ti!

-¿¡Entonces por qué mierdas me estuviste espiando, eh?!

El español no pudo más se estaba conteniendo pero no podía ocultarlo.

-¡Porque no quería que me dejaras por Arthur!

Italia del sur rió un poco y abrazo al chico poniendo la cabeza de este en su pecho.

-Serás idiota... ¿en verdad te celaste de él?

El corazón del ibérico estaba descontrolado por todo lo que le rodeaba, el cálido contacto de sus brazos, el aroma a esa loción que tanto le gustaba, hasta el tono dulce a pesar de sus insultos que salía de sus labios.

No respondió y solo le correapondió el abrazo posesivamente. El mayor de los italianos sonrió para si mismo, ese era Antonio celoso, posesivo pero a la vez tierno, con su puchero y el ligero sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.

-Q-quizás si estaba algo celoso -terminó por admitir- no quería que me dejaras...

-Nunca te voy a dejar, cazzo.

En ese momento tomó su mentón haciendo que el espaol le mirara a los ojos y deposito un suave beso en sus labios mientras abrazaba su cintura. España se dejó llevar cerrando sus ojos, pensando que aunque el solía ser el activo, le gustaba que su ex subordinado llevara las riendas de vez en cuando.

Al separarse sintió como le tomaba la mano.

-Lovi –sonrió- ¿Y si entramos a la siguiente función para ver la pelicula?

Como respuesta el mencionado besó su mejilla y se acercó a su oido, sonriendo con aire coqueto.

-¿Y si mejor entramos y no vemos la pelicula?

-¿Por qué no la veriamos? -preguntó inocentemente. La mano traviesa del sureño sobre su trasero fue suficiente para responderle- ¡L-lovi!

-No te preocupes no te haré nada que no quieras –ronroneó el castaño llevandolo a la taquilla para comprar las entradas nuevamente.

Antonio solo atinó a hacer un puchero derrotado. No por la actitud de su amante, sino porque hasta el llegó a pensar hasta donde lo dejaría llegar.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

***Pirujo: **Acá en mis tierras nos referimos asi a los que andan de coquetos o infieles x'D

***Jennifer Aniston:** Actriz norteamericana conocida por dos cosas, ser la ex esposa de Brad Pitt y sus excelentes actuaciones en especial en el área de las peliculas de comedia romántica. No sé amo a esta actriz! :3

Se ve se siente, la Lady esta presente(?) :v ok no solo quiero pedir opinión xD ¿Merece un review, este long fic? ¿Chocolates, naciones sin camisa, balones de americano, naciones sin camisa, tomatazos, críticas constructivas… ¿O quizás mentadas de mother? :3

Ustedes dirán!

[Bernie: Finally! Llegó una pregunta por PM wiii c':

P: "_Siempre me he preguntado esto, donde consigo tu libro? Me gustaria tenerlo, soy de Guadalajara(?) xD_"

R: Hmm… pues como se puede leer solo han publicado mi libro en algunos paises europeos y en Estados Unidos de América actualmente ando viendo si se puede llevar a Latinoamérica y asi~

Si tienen alguna pregunta para mi pueden ponerla mediante review o PM, con confianza :D]

¿De veras compararían el libro? Yo la verdad si existiera si y por pura curiosidad morbosa xD

Otra cosa: Una chica mencionó sobre escribir de México con algún país que no fuera Estados Unidos. Nunca he escrito algo sobre mi país aunque sería interesante *-* (shipea el RusMex, MexFin y MexCan)

Aquí es donde canto una canción bien random….

"_Papapaumaumau papaummaumau, papapapaummaumau papamumaumau_ (8)! "Surfin bird" de The Trashman hahahaha amo esa canción xD

Sin más que decir me despido!

Ay los vidrios, people! (:


End file.
